This invention relates generally to transfer hose, and more particularly a safety system hose for a fluid conduit.
Transfer hose are often used to deliver compressed gases such as hydrogen, oxygen, propane or liquefied petroleum products. During use of the hose, the transfer hose may inadvertently become severed, split or rupture. Most hoses, upon failure, will allow product to continue to be expelled until manually shut-off. Another problem, is continued whipping of the hose as the product is expelled, which can cause injury. During the failure, the hose may also be leaking hazardous fumes into the surrounding environment. The fumes may cause sickness or even be explosive.
One prior art attempt to solve the problem uses an attachment of an exterior cable to the length of the hose. This does not, however, stop the flow of product but simply contains a severed hose from whipping. Other devices may eliminate whipping and also check the flow of product. However, their design typically may also prematurely check the flow during normal operation.
There is a need within the art to provide a hose that stops the flow of product and eliminates whipping without prematurely checking flow during normal operation.